High performance polymers have good thermal and mechanical properties, which are widely used in aerospace, microelectronics, precision machinery, medical equipment and other fields, and show great application prospects and huge commercial value. In recent years, with the development of national economy, conventional high-performance polymeric materials are no longer satisfied broader applications, thereby requiring polymer materials to have more superior thermal stability, mechanical strength and anti-cracking properties and the like.
Overall performance of high-performance polymers can be further improved by means of crosslinking of molecular chains of polymers to obtain a class of ultra-high performance polymer, even if the polymer performance such as thermal stability and mechanical strength can further enhance by a way of chemical crosslinking, the crosslinked polymer is difficult to recycle after use, it cannot be recast. Its waste materials usually only treated by waste landfill. As people growing demand for high-performance polymers as well as ultra-high performance, recovery and recycling of high-performance polymer materials will be a common problem.